


Proud

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LBGT, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade, Rumbelle - Freeform, floof family, papafire, pride week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal takes his dad to Pride Parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to this picspam I made: http://annievh.tumblr.com/post/122573145692/rumbelle-au-pride-week-belle-is-a-photographer

Neal was proud of his dad, although, technically, it was supposed to the other way around, at least for today. Mr. Gold hated crowds and noise and, most of all, people. And yet, there he was, looking on the verge of a panic attack, but ready to march in his usual three piece suit.

“That is not proper Pride wear, you know,” Neal teased him.

Gold wiped the sweat off his brow, looking otherwise unfazed by the heat. The people, however, made him clearly anxious. Not because of their orientation or elaborate attires (though the trio of drag queens distributing condoms wasn’t of much help), but simply because he’d rather be spending his weekend sightseeing with his son, or better yet inside his small studio apartment, sharing pizza and talking about college.

“We can still go home,” Neal suggested.

Gold answered, “You want to be here.”

“Well, you don’t.”

“But this isn’t about me,” his father argued. “It’s about supporting you. Even if it makes me unfathomably uncomfortable and sweaty as a pig.”

“What a nice image, dad.”

“Don’t mock your father. And say, thank you.”

“Thank you, daddy.”

“And don’t call me daddy. Judging by what I’ve seen, that word has a whole new meaning in Pride Parades.”

Neal laughed. “Hey! I almost forgot! I got you a t-shirt.”

He knelt down to open his backpack.

“You know I don’t wear t-shirts.”

“You can’t march wearing a suit.”

“And why not? That gentleman is wearing pink heels and a wedding dress.”

“She’s a woman.”

“Are you sure?”

“I can ask their preferred pronouns, if you’re curious.”

“Please, don’t.”

“ _Tada_!”

Neal unfolded the t-shirt for his father to see. Against a pink background, white letters spelled: “I love my bisexual son.”

Gold raised his eyebrows, looking very reluctant.

“What? It’s not the gay fitted type that you hate. It’s a macho t-shirt. And you haven’t seen the best part.”

He turned it around. More letters said: “I’m also straight and single.”

“I am definitely not wearing that.”

“Ugh, fine!” Neal shoved the pink t-shirt back into the backpack, but pulled out another one. “Just let me change.”

Gold rolled his eyes as Neal pulled his own t-shirt over his head. This whole Pride experience was more nerve wrecking than he anticipated. Everyone seemed to be high, naked, or “in transition”. He knew that New York City would be very different from Storybrooke, a much more liberal place, where his son could be who he was without narrow minded small town people making his life a living hell. But, even though Neal was happy, being thrown into this mess of colors and genders was a bit too much too fast.

“Okay, what do you think?” Neal asked, standing up.

His father eyed his t-shirt. Black, with colorful letters that said: “My dad is proud of my gayness.” And on the back: “He just fiercely opposes t-shirts.”

Gold couldn’t help but smile. “You know me.”

“Yes I do.”

“Oh my God!” squealed a voice behind them. “Your shirt is the cutest! Can I take a picture?”

They both turned to find a woman holding a large camera in front of her face.

“Sure!” Neal said, even though his father was already raising a hand to say no. More than people, he hated photographs. “Front or back?”

“Front and back, if you don’t mind,” she said, getting her camera ready.

Gold stepped away from Neal, but the woman said, “You can be in the frame, that’s fine.”

“Yeah, dad, c'mon!” Neal said, reaching out and pulling Gold closer. “Our first Pride, we need pictures.”

His father groaned. “Do we really?”

But neither Neal or the photographer seemed to care much before she snapped a shot. “Gorgeous! Now the other way!”

“I bet you just took this job to take a lot of butt pictures,” Neal laughed, forcing his father to turn around.

The woman laughed. “You got me.” She lowered her camera. “Want to see some?”

“Sure!”

“I’m Belle,” she said, offering him her hand before turning back to the camera.

“I’m Neal, and the grumpy face is my dad.”

Gold glared at him.

Belle said, “Ah! The one who fiercely opposes casual wear.”

“This is what you get for trying to support your children,” Gold said.

“You might be the best dressed man in this parade, sir,” Belle said, giving Neal the camera. “And that is saying something. Although, if you want to feel at home, there’s a group of transsexual lawyers that way.”

“I think dad will grab my arm and not let go until we’re safe back home.”

Belle gave him a sympathetic smile. “First time around LGBT people?”

Neal scoffed, eyes glued to the camera. “More like first time around  _people_.”

“ _Thank you_ , Baelfire!” he said, in that fatherly voice that indicated his son was in trouble.

“Alright! Just saying…”

“Don’t worry,” Belle said, resting her hand on top of his and leaning closer. “It only looks scary, but it will be really fun.”

Despite the situation, the corners of Gold’s mouth twitched, trying to smile back at her. It wasn’t much, but it was the most effort Neal had seen him make for a pretty woman’s benefit in a while.

“You know, Belle,” Neal said, “you’re welcome to come with us, if you’d like.”

“Ah, we’re marching at the end,” Gold said, apologetic. “And I probably won’t make it to the end anyway.” He indicated his cane with a nod. “You’re better off on your own.”

“Nonsense, these heels are already killing me,” Belle said. “I’ll probably give up long before the end. Besides, the more interesting people always march at the end of the parade.”

“That is very true,” Neal said, handing the camera back. “C'mon, dad, you know I’ll drive you crazy if it’s just the two of us.”

Gold nodded. “That  _is_  true. Well, as long as you don’t mind.”

Belle smiled. “Gentlemen, lead the way!”


End file.
